thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Population/Rach
Rach is the Archbishop of the High Court since September of 2019; between May and September 2019, Rach was the Princess of the High Court and, prior to May 2019, Rach was the Duchess of the High Court. She was the third-ever member of the High Court, and is today one of the most adored, respected, and esteemed figures in the community despite having not actually joined the server yet. She handles herself with great dignity, and also modesty, and desires nothing more than to please the King, her Lord. Rach used to be a regular Habbo Hotel player; howbeit, as of 2018, her life and her business has prevented her from engaging in such frivolous activities as logging on. As such, to see Rach online is an incredibly rare and precious moment. Hue Role History 0 Unpigmented.png|'Unpigmented' Habbo Hotel Story Rach first registered for Habbo Hotel back in the twelfth of November, 2011; after a long break of indeterminate length, she returned to Habbo Hotel in June of 2017. Unfortunately, upon attempting to explore the new hosted games that could be found in the navigator, Rach found herself being bullied by the usual sort of arrogant teenagers that loiter around bank games and such places. However, it was at the Lido 2.0 room, a recreated version of the old Habbo Lido public room by WaltzMatilda, where she met Cynerice for the first time. It was through a user by the name of Jordzzzzz that Cynerice and Rach connected; Cynerice sat in the lifeguard's tower in his "Emo" outfit. After developing a quick start to their friendship, Cynerice and Rach soon disavowed Jordzzzzz after he began to behave doubtfully. The relationship between Cynerice and Rach became only stronger, however, as the next threat in the form of 32MB arrived. As was the case with Jordzzzzz, 32MB was friendly but soon turned sour. The pair disavowed 32MB soon afterwards. Rach worked alongside Cynerice and Ruby in SirDeathEater10's NYPD in the SWAT division, and later in Cynerice and Ruby's own Strathclyde Police. While both Cynerice and Rach disavowed Ruby upon the initial controversy that followed between Cynerice and Ruby, they have since lost hard feelings since New Year's Day of 2019. Rach then met Jem Georgina through Cynerice, and the trio got along well for some time. Unfortunately, the controversy that occurred between Cynerice, Jem, and the rest of Jem's community left Rach with no choice but to disavow alongside Cynerice. Lukcily, however, Rach chose shortly after this dramatic occurrence to begin to take more and more time away from Habbo Hotel, leaving Cynerice alone to demonstrate his ability to destroy his enemies. Habbo Hotel Memories Trivia *Rach is responsible for Cynerice's phobia of dandelions. *Cynerice once purchased Rach a Victorian Dress on Habbo Hotel for fourty credits. *Rach is better than xPhoenixSitH. *Rach is responsible for inventing the character of Susan Howdosit back in 2018. *Rach once utterly confused Jem by writing "ONE BOTTLE TWO BOTTLE THREE BOTTLE FLOOR" on a stickie note in her room. Category:Server Category:History Category:Population